A Meerkat's Dream/Characters
A Meerkat's Dream characters. Main Characters Main characters of the film. Sonny Sonny is a meerkat who is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Meerkat. He currently lives at the zoo with his friends including his sister. Holly Holly is Sonny's sister who came with her brother and his friends to the zoo to live for the rest of their lives. She has a great singing voice and likes to hang out with other animals at the zoo. She was voiced by Dana Gaier with Edith's voice from Despicable Me. Razz Razz is a meerkat with a crazy personality and has a scruffy hairstyle. He says that he likes to eat ketchup and sometimes he eats the spicy one. Before living at the zoo, Razz used the spicy ketchup and which made him breath out fire to burn the car to grab the keys (Along with Holly and Scarlet) before giving them to Jingle. Scarlet Scarlet is a meerkat who has dark red hair and an earring on her ear. She says that she likes to mess Holly around if she gets in trouble. She acts as the big sister of the gang. In the middle of the movie, it is revealed that she gave birth to 4 pups including Starla, who was premature after birth. Before she gave birth, she was accidently pregnant by saying that she mistaken to be eating a lot of food. Jingle Jingle is a meerkat who has keys around his neck. It says that he whenever he's happy, the keys on his necklace make noise. Before he got his necklace, A car was on fire in which Jingle is in fear of flames. Dazz, Scarlet and Holly found the car keys, removed the car key, took the keys and made him a necklace. Turnip Turnip is a meerkat who wears blue overalls and likes to eat turnips. She speaks in a southern accent and likes to cook herself turnip soup. Sneaky Sneaky is a meerkat who has aspergers disease. He has black hair and was aided by Scarlet. He said that he doesn't like condors. It says that he used to get punished by his parents but not anymore. Violet Violet is a meerkat with purple highlights on her hair. She wears a purple vest and has purple fingernails and toenails. She says that her mother works at the spa at the zoo but her father died doing her birth. Watson Watson is an overweight meerkat who is the weight loss program. His stomach always growls which interrupts anything. He sometimes eat a lot of food. Aisha Aisha is a meerkat who wears a Chinese dress. She was born at a Chinese zoo and was moved to America to move into a new zoo. Her parents currently live in China at the Beijing Zoo. She sleeps with her unicorn plush named Mystic in which it was given to her by her grandmother in which she currently lives at the zoo along with Violet's mother and Sonny's aunt, uncle and Sonny's cousin Mako. Lemmy Lemmy is a meerkat who is the funniest character in the movie. He is known as "Class Clown" by Holly. He likes to sleep with his childhood stuffed bunny named Funny. He has a bucktooth. Blaze Blaze is a meerkat girl who was born with red stripes on her back. She was called Blaze by her father because she was the meerkat of fire. When the people took the meerkats into another car, Blaze says that fire can burn a car so fast. She also has red fur onto her elbows. Quizzo Quizzo is a meerkat who likes pizza. He was named after one of Joey's favorite restaurants. He says that he is the mascot of it and was seen in commercials of it. According to a Pizza Hut ad that promoted the movie, he says that he has a mother who speaks Italian. Sandy Sandy is a meerkat with a flower hairclip on her hair. She is helpful and likes to help the gang and lives at the zoo as an orphan. Rizzo Rizzo is a meerkat who wears a punk jacket. He lives at the zoo and likes to sleep with his favorite nightcap, pajamas and his teddy meerkat named Teddy (In which his mother made him when he was a pup). Willow Willow is a young meerkat who wears a flower dress. She has a crush on Sneaky after appearing for the 1st time in the zoo. Pip Pip is a meerkat pup who has a brown spot on his back. He was born with it after birth. He is also Scarlet's son. Starla Starla is a very young meerkat pup who was premature and is Scarlet's daughter. She was premature because of her very tiny. Poofy Poofy is a meerkat pup who was purple poofy hair. She is the daughter of Scarlet and likes to shake it. She is also hyper. Swimmer Swimmer is a meerkat who is a swimmer. He says that he loves to swim in the water at some habitats of the zoo. He is the real boyfriend of Scarlet. Other Characters Other characters in the movie. Mr. and Mrs. Meerkat Mr. and Mrs. Meerkat are parents to Sonny and Holly. At the end of the movie, They came and live with their children and friends forever at the Meerkat Habitat. Category:Characters